Our Story
by myaungie
Summary: Inilah cerita kita yang kita rahasiakan. Seventeen OTP. Warn: GS, Yuri, girlxgirl. Soonhoon


Cast:

Soonhoon

Warn:

Yuri, girlxgirl, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer:

Soonhoon are belongs to GOD and their family.

Enjoy reading! 

"Hah~"

Desahan mungil keluar dari bibir kecil gadis bersurai ungu. Gadis itu sedang menyelesaikan lagu untuk girlband yang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di kalangan fans K-Pop.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui SEVENTEEN girlband yang terkenal karena membuat lagu dan koreografi untuk mereka tampilkan. Mereka sudah sangat terkenal sejak SEVENTEEN TV. Setelah beberapa tahun menunggu debut mereka pun dapat debut dengan satu acara yang dikhususkan untuk mereka debut.

"AKH! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!" Seru gadis asal Busan itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengistirahatkan otaknya dahulu dan menengok ke ruang dance practice.

Disana dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai biru yang sedang membuat koreografi untuk lagu mereka selanjutnya.

"Soonyoung-chan!" Panggil gadis bernama Jihoon.

"Ada apa Jihoonie?" Balas gadis bermata 10:10 itu.

"Aku lapar Young-ah... Cari makan yuk. Please... kan sekalian cari inspirasi buat koreo hehehe" Ujar Jihoon memelas ke Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berpikir 'betul juga' "Ok. Tunggu sebentar" titah Soonyoung sambil mengambil 2 topi dan 2 masker.

"Youngie-chan kenapa bawa topi sama masker 2?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Memang Jihoon-chan tidak takut kalau ketahuan fans?" Tanyanya sambil memakaikan topi dan masker ke Jihoon.

"Tidak juga. Kan kita bisa jalan disekitar sini saja. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh Youngie-chan" ujar Jihoon sambil memeluk lengan Soonyoung

"Ara! Kaja! Nanti keburu malam" Ajak Soonyoung sambil merekatkan tangannya dengan Jihoon.

Musim semi memang menjadi musim yang paling menyenangkan bagi Jihoon maupun Soonyoung. Mereka melewati jalan dengan tawa yang sangat lepas. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk membeli makanan di kedai pinggir jalan.

"Young-ah. Makan odeng yuk" Pinta Jihoon dengan aegyo dan aegyonya berhasil membuat orang yang dipeluknya hampir mencium bibir tipis itu.

"Ok! Di kedai itu?" Tanyanya sambik menunjuk kedia didekat mereka. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan lucu seorang Lee Jihoon yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Soonyoung.

Sambil memesan pesanan ke ahjuma, terkadang Soonyoung mencuri pandang ke arah gadis mungil yang sangat bersemangat melihat makanan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Sesudah memesan merekapun duduk dan kembali berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang dikerjakan masing-masing selama seminggu ini. Mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang baru pertama kali bertemu setelah beberapa tahun.

Soonyoung melihat gadis imut didepannya makan dengan lahap dan itu membuat perasaan Soonyoung tambah jatuh lebih dalam. Ia tahu kalau ini sangat salah tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyukai gadis didepannya ini sejak mereka pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh salah seorang staff.

"Youngie~Kok nggak dimakan Odengnya? Youngie tidak suka ya? Atau kita bungkus dan makan didorm?" Tanya Jihoon bertubi-tubi.

"Aku makan kok lihat" ujar Soonyoung sambil memakan odeng dengan sekali gigit dan membuat Jihoon memekik tertahan.

"Kenapa Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Soonyoung sambik mengelus kepala leader vocal team itu.

"Soonyoungie terlihat sangat cute waktu makan tadi" Ujar Jihoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar wajah memerahnya tidak terlihat oleh gadis yang disukainya sejak ia melihatnya audisi di Pledis.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara makan sambil mengobrol lagi. Terselip moment-moment yang tidak akan mereka lupakan. Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka serta membayarnya merekapun kembali ke tempat latihan mereka.

Diperjalanan mereka kembali bercerita dan mengenang masa-masa predebut mereka, dimana mereka berusaha bersama, tertawa bersama, merasakan kesedihan bersama, juga mencapai cita-cita mereka bersama.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat latihan mereka. Mereka berpisah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Mereka sadar perasaan yang mereka pendam ini sangat-sangat salah di mata TUHAN maupun di mata manusia. Tetapi setiap mereka akan melupakan perasaan itu, perasaan itu tidak dapat mereka lupakan. Seberapa sulit itu, mereka tidak akan bisa melupakan perasaan mereka, meskipun mereka tidak mengungkapkannya.

"I've loved you since the first time we met until now. But I know that my feeling is wrong, but I'll always have this feeling in my heart, FOREVER"

\- Kwon Soonyoung

"I know when the first time I saw you that you're perfect for me but we can't be together because it's wrong. But I'll always loving you no matter what those people says about my feeling towards you my love"

\- Lee Jihoon

Hello! Aku author baru disini nice to meet you readernimdeul. Thank you sudah mau baca hihihihi. Aku benar-benar newbie banget buat nulis ff.

Kalau aku bikin versi meanie gimana? Mohon bantuannya!

Review juseyo ^•^ 사랑해요 뿅뿅~


End file.
